


In the Stead of a Friend

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 'You were right Val' Lol well yeah! Black folks tend to be quite often, Damn but to the Archerie stans sorry about its demise:( I didn't think they'd break up, F/M, So I found out recently that Ashleigh had actually been struggling pretty hard, They were really cute though like sigh what a shame, after literally one damn episode but lol the CW's always been on some bullshit so!, before landing her role as Josie and it reminded of how Kat was fuckin homeless, before she landed her role as Bonnie and I'm just so fuckin mad that Hollywood, struggle to make ends meet, undervalues black talent so damn much that talented ass actors like Kat and Ashleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It bothered him that he was more worried about what Josie thought of him now than Val.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna order some dominos and watch Ashleigh's new movie Deidra & Laney Rob a Train tomorrow and I'm honestly pretty excited.:) I hope she'll have more roles lined up soon. Wow and lemme just say a big thank u to everyone that left kind comments and kudos on Softer Edges like y'all are the sweetest.:') I'm appreciative of y'all just givin Softer Edges hits, too cuz the hit count just continuing to go up tells me that there are more Archosie stans out there, which makes me happy. But lol kudos and comments ARE the fuckin best though! So thank y'all.:') To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Josie’s heels clanked against the ground as she stomped down the halls, mad as hell. She remembered the traces of annoyance she would feel whenever Val would mention going out with Archie, chalking it up to feeling disinterested at the slightest mention of him. And then there was the twist in her gut when she saw them sharing a passionate kiss after the showcase, her already flurried emotions spiking at the sight. She had chosen to bury whatever those strange feelings were, reminding herself about her the Pussycat’s career, about Val and her happiness. So for him to just go and hurt Val like this!

           

Josie spotted Archie at his locker, his frame the gasoline being poured on the already hot, unforgiving fire in her eyes.

           

The sound of heels coming his way made Archie glance off to the side at none other than Josie. He swallowed nervously at the fury in her eyes. He had a hutch his and Val’s breakup was the reason for her presence. He was trying to pinpoint why he found her more attractive than usual in this furious state and why he felt tempted to reach out and brush that one hair out of her eye. “Josie—”

           

“You cheated on her!” Josie spat.

           

Archie winced at both the volume of her voice and the eyes of the student body now on him and Josie. He sighed. “ _Cheryl_ kissed _me_ , Josie.”

           

“I don’t care!”

           

Archie shifted around awkwardly. “Look, can we talk someplace else? Preferably somewhere where we won’t be looked at.”

           

“No!” Josie roared, the flames of anger within her continuing to rage. Josie laughed snidely, crossing her arms. “I was too soft. If I had just trusted my instincts, none of this would’ve ever happened.”

           

“Josie—”

           

“She did so much to help your sorry, undeserving ass!”

           

Archie clenched his fists in frustration. God, would she let him get a fuckin word in!?

           

“You’re a piss poor excuse for a musician, Andrews,” Josie snarled. “You were just gonna waltz your way into a music program you didn’t even fuckin earn!”

           

Archie sighed, reaching up to rub at his neck in shame. “Yeah… Yeah, and I should’ve known better but—”

           

“See, this is exactly what I was talking about!” Josie interrupted. “You may be half Samoan, but your skin’s still light! You’re still seen as some white boy! You still have privilege over me and the Pussycats.” Josie paused to brush a hair out of her eye, enjoying his crumpled expression. “You may have talent, Andrews, but it’ll never be a requirement. Not like it is for the Pussycats and I.”

           

Archie could only stare down at his shoes, none of the replies running through his mind acceptable enough to say aloud. She was right about everything.

           

Josie glared up at the quiet boy. “Maybe next time you’ll listen when Val tries dissuading you.” Josie let out an amused laugh. “Wow, I just spoke as if there’d actually _be_ a next time.”

           

As she brushed past him, a smirk curved at her lips. Telling him off felt really good. Maybe now that she had made it clear to him to keep his distance from her and Val, those damn feelings wouldn’t come back to confuse her.

           

Archie didn’t look up until Josie had brushed past him, looking over his shoulder to watch her strut away. Maybe there wouldn’t be a ‘next time’ with Val but perhaps he’d have a chance with… Archie tore his eyes away from her retreating form, eyebrows scrunched up. Whatever that thought was, he was so glad he didn’t finish it. To even mull over the thought of being with— He and Val had literally just broken up and— Archie sighed, shutting his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
